


What Is and What Should Never Be

by YouCantStopStepford



Category: Thor and Loki: Blood Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Incest, Incest Between Adopted Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantStopStepford/pseuds/YouCantStopStepford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young goddess is adopted by Odin and Frigga as a baby. She only finds out as an young adult. Loki, her adopted brother, helps comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is and What Should Never Be

Alfun was his and his alone. She was raised as a sister to Loki and Thor. Loki and Thor were already adults when Alfun was brought in as a small newborn. Loki had watched her grow into a lovely, appealing young woman and Loki noticed her in ways that a brother should not be regarding his sister.

At an early age, it was clear that Loki was Alfun's favorite brother, always chasing after him. Odin tried to keep Alfun from spending so much time with her brothers, especially Loki. He always tried to get her to play with girls her own age instead opting for the company of her adult brothers. When he would look at this dark-haired child, it was a look of sadness.

Alfun had noticed years ago that she was unlike than Thor and, to a smaller degree, that she was different than Loki. Her magic was slightly different than his. Loki noticed how the thoughts would mill around behind Alfun’s dark blue-grey eyes, how the expressions filtered across sharp, smooth, elegant features. Upon talking to Odin and Frigga, they finally told her that she was adopted. Her pale features remained calm as she walked out. Loki noticed the tears starting to well up in her eyes when she walked past him and out the door.

Loki looked heatedly at Odin. It was one thing to hurt Loki by telling him that he was adopted and pitting Thor against him, but it was a different story when it came down to hurt, upsetting or offending the only woman who loved him unconditionally and without question. He made his way to Alfun’s chambers. He was greeted by a muffled enter when he knocked on her door.

Upon entering her chambers, Loki was greeted by Alfun sitting on the edge of her bed. From the fire light from the torches along the stone walls, Loki could see the tears streaming down Alfun's cheeks. He held out a hand to her once he was close.

She stood, placing her hand in his and allowed Loki to pull her gently into an embrace. She was small beside Loki. The top of her head was slightly above Loki's shoulder, but in this instant, she seemed even smaller as she cried against his chest.

“Loki… Tell me you love me!” Her voice was heated, angry. Her fists struck his chest feebly in a fit of rage and emotional pain as tears trickled down her cheeks before she looked up and let her eyes meet his. Loki carefully took Alfun's wrists in his hands, gently caressing the insides of her wrists with his thumbs as his gaze met hers.

“I do love you... but you already know that.”

“I know... but... but I... needed to hear it.”

She rose up slightly onto her toes and removed his helmet before resting her forehead against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands around her waist. She always liked Loki’s hands. They were long, elegant hands yet they were strong. She gently leaned in and kissed his lips, pressing her body gently to his. Loki tried to pry her away, but she proved to be as stubborn as always.

Loki felt his fingertips dig ever so slightly into Alfun's silken, flowing robes and her waist as soft lips moved against his. He found himself savoring and almost indulging in this despite his reservations of this kiss. She put so much fervor and adoration into the kiss that Loki felt overwhelmed yet enchanted by it.

She backed him towards the bed, causing him to sit on the piece of furniture. Alfun straddled his lap and continued the kiss, holding his face lightly in her hands. Loki wanted to give in to her but at the same time, he knew he shouldn’t. He carefully overpowered her and shifted to where she lay beneath him. He looked into those haunting almond-shaped dark blue-grey eyes as she lay beneath him.

“I cannot. You are my sister.”

“But not by blood.”

“You were raised as my sister.”

“Loki… please. I know you love me.”

“Not in the sense that you are speaking of.” He sat down on the edge of her bed.

“You can’t fool me, dear brother. I have seen how you gaze at me when you think no one is watching." He looked to her when she spoke and sighed heavily before getting up and leaving.

That night, when someone knocked at the door of Loki’s chambers, he had a feeling it was Alfun. His guess was correct. He let her enter his chambers. Loki watched as she entered the chambers, a coy smile played across her lips. He could see the faint suggestiveness behind it.

Loki found himself being kissed again, her hands holding his face as she kissed him. This time, he permitted himself to put some passion into it. He felt Alfun’s fingers work on removing his clothing as she backed him towards the large bed.

He lay down on the bed, studying her. Alfun smiled softly as she started to remove her clothing, revealing smooth porcelain skin and a lean yet well-proportioned frame. With one movement of her hand into her hair, raven locks that were done up in a bun of curls cascaded down just past her shoulder blades.

He felt a soft, warm hand toy with his member as Alfun nibbled on his ear. He moaned softly as his member hardened. Alfun straddled Loki’s hips and eased onto his member unhurriedly and ever so gently.

She moved unhurriedly and softly causing a barely audible moan to escape Loki’s lips as their hands carefully explored the other's body and nails raked along warm skin. She leaned in and placed a fervent kiss on his lips as their hips moved together. The pair was lost in these simple yet blissful and passionate actions for what felt like the longest time.

After the pair climaxed, and bodies were glistening with a light sheen of sweat, Alfun settled down beside Loki with a soft sigh, pulling a couple of pelts just so across their hips as she snuggled against him. The pair lay sated amongst warm pelts.

Limbs were intertwined as they allowed their senses to return to normal. They looked at each other wordlessly. Their expressions were almost identical. An expression of 'Where does this leave us now?' It would be a question that would be left unanswered until the following morning.

The following morning, Loki awoke to a warm body next to his. A soft cheek rested against his chest, and an arm was draped lightly across his waist. Loki looked down at the sleeping form of Alfun, his adopted sister and now his lover. He gingerly brushed a strand of hair away from Alfun's forehead. He lay like that for several moments, studying her high, defined cheeks and full lips.

Loki took notice of how pixie like Alfun's nose was or how her bangs swept just so over a smooth somewhat high forehead. Most of all, he noticed how relaxed she was. She always seemed to stay calm in his presence or was easy to calm if Loki was in her presence.

Alfun and Loki had always seemed to have been kindred spirits even when she was a small child. Both had felt out of place within the family and had seemed to have been drawn to the other, protective of and loyal to one another. Now the relationship seemed to go deeper and was made stronger.

Alfun stretched slowly as her eyes fluttered open. She jumped slightly upon seeing Loki. Last night flooded and filled her mind quickly. As they watched each other, still tangled together, Alfun spoke.

“I do not regret my actions last night. If anything, I am glad for the events that took place yesterday. I... I believe it has helped forge our relationship."

Loki took in Alfun's words. He let them mill around in his mind. For once, his normally silver tongue truly felt like lead for a few flickering seconds. Finally, he regained his composure and spoke.

“Nor do I, good Alfun, I have always favored your council, and I have always found nothing but warmth and solace in your company."

With those words, Loki leaned in and placed a soft, affectionate kiss on Alfun's lips. Alfun paused, taken aback by Loki's affection now given so freely, before finally returning it and resting a hand lightly on his chest.

After the kiss was broken, the pair spoke of their bond and how it changed. This new twist on something as old as romance was foreign to them. Alfun had courted men before Loki, and Loki had courted and bedded women and had wed a woman before Alfun but this, this relationship, was new yet familiar. They had known each other for years so the whole courting aspect would be easy yet at the same time their relationship as adopted siblings complicated the budding romance.

As all of Asgard soon caught wind of the romance, the pair naturally heard the whispers. They chose to turn a deaf ear to the nay sayings and rumors to focus on them as a couple.


End file.
